Loki
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: OS [ATTENTION : IMPORTANT SPOIL D'INFINITY WAR] Tu devrais fuir, loin d'ici, pour toujours. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu iras au bout, quitte à y laisser des plumes. (Illustration : montage/fanart/poster réalisé par mes soins)


ATTENTION ! SPOIL IMPORTANT D'AVENGERS INFINITY WAR

Dire qu'il m'a fallu ce film pour réussir à écrire une fanfiction sur Loki…

Enfin, à vrai dire, il s'agit plus d'un "descriptif" de la scène.

Comme aucun de mes proches n'a encore vu le film, il me fallait un moyen de transmettre mes émotions d'après séance. Il y a sans doute pas mal de fautes, n'ayant personne pour me corriger à cause du spoil.

J'espère que ma première fanfiction depuis des années vous plaira !

* * *

.

En un craquement.

Crac significatif.

Puis un bruit lourd sur le sol chaotique.

.

.

Morts.

Des morts partout.

A peine remis du combat sur Asgard, se soldant par le tant redouté Ragnarok, le peuple s'était fait décimé, comme une vulgaire fourmilière emportée par un coup de botte.

.

Thanos.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais recroisé sa route. Surtout après l'attaque – loupée – des Chitauris.

Il savait pourquoi il était venu. Une seule chose semblait animée le Titan fou et il venait prendre ce que Loki possédait.

La gemme de l'espace.

.

Pourquoi l'avait-il récupérée sur Asgard ?

Le pouvoir pour réduire un monde en esclavage ? Non, il n'en avait que faire.

La bonté de la protéger contre vents et marrées ? Ha ! Que vous êtes drôles !

Une irrésistible envie de détenir la puissance de mille univers entre ses doigts, bien qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais ? Sans doute. Un peu.

.

Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de la laisser là-bas ?

Elle aurait sans doute été détruite par la violence du Ragnarok.

Et dans l'éventualité où elle aurait survécu, Thanos l'aurait retrouvée et le peuple d'Asgard serait sur pied, sain et sauf, en direction de la Terre.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'était plus question de réfléchir. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il avait un problème plus important à gérer.

.

Son frère ou la gemme.

Oh bon sang, qu'il aurait préféré se dire qu'il s'en foutait.

Thor.

Ce bon vieux Thor.

Il avait beau dire qu'ils n'étaient pas frère, Loki n'y croyait jamais vraiment.

.

C'était toujours plus simple de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il ne resta pas longtemps sans crier au mensonge, Thanos réduisant lentement le crâne de son frère, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait de Loki.

.

Le Tesseract.

Ce beau mais trop convoité cube bleu.

Lumineux. Plein de vie. Dans les mains du Titan fou.

.

Thor lâché, encore en vie, Hulk entama une attaque.

Loki n'était pas dupe, il savait que, aussi féroce soit-il, le vert ne vaincra pas.

Alors il ne cacha derrière un mur de débris du vaisseau, tentant de se faire oublié.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Pas cette fois.

.

Lui qui servait toujours ses propres intérêts en premier. Lui qui fuyait quand le combat était risqué pour sauver sa peau. Lui qui… Mais à qui va-t-il faire croire ça ?

Loki n'a jamais fait quelque chose sans une raison justifiée. Et aujourd'hui, sa raison, sa seule raison d'agir, était son monde en péril sous la main de Thanos. Et il allait lui rendre justice.

Il était le Dieu de la Malice, et il honorerait son titre.

.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

Tout le courage que se grand corps frêle possédait.

Pour une ultime action.

.

.

Loki avait déjà dépassé son quota de trahison auprès de Thanos.

Mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Il proposa ses services à l'ennemi.

Il s'approcha du Titan.

Tout en préparant une dague dans sa manche.

.

.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il sauté à la gorge ?

Il y avait tellement de façon plus intelligente de le vaincre.

Il lui aurait suffit de partir vers la Terre avec les quatre sbires, et s'en débarrasser une fois éloigné.

La mentalité bagarreuse Asgardienne lui était-il enfin - ou malheureusement - monté à la tête ?

Loki avait cru pouvoir le faire. Il avait cru pouvoir le vaincre. C'est tout.

.

.

A peine une demi seconde après son geste, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Le gant doré autour de son cou, se serrant de plus en plus.

De plus en plus, l'air passait difficilement.

De plus en plus, la douleur était vive.

De plus en plus, la panique était présente…

.

Ses jambes bougeaient, incontrôlables, comme dans l'espoir que ça le libérerait.

Ses mains agrippèrent la main, comme si ça allait y changer quelque chose.

L'infime espoir que sa vie ne lui glisse entre les doigts, réellement cette fois.

.

.

En un craquement.

Crac significatif.

Celui des os qui se brisent.

Un poids qui se balance au bout d'un bras.

Puis un bruit lourd sur le sol chaotique.

.

Ses yeux verts.

Avant, ils pétillaient de malice, d'humour, de regret et de tout ce qui faisait de Loki ce qu'il était.

Là… Ils étaient vides et froids.

.

Son corps dans l'espace, au milieu de son peuple, près de son frère, qui l'avaient vu grandir, combattre, souffrir, détruire, sourire, mourir, corrompre, aimer.

A jamais, il reposerait dans l'immensité de l'univers...

.

.

.

Loki.

Ferme les yeux, mon ange.

Tu as fais ce que tu as pu.

Tu t'es bien battu.

Sens mes doigts dans tes cheveux,

La chaleur de mon genoux contre ta joue,

La douceur de ma robe sous tes bras,

L'herbe fraîche sous ton corps allongé.

Je veillerai sur toi, je ne t'abandonne plus.

Ton frère nous rejoindra, mais pas tout de suite.

Profitons de cet instant tous les deux, pour nous retrouver.

Dors mon enfant.

Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, au Valhalla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Une petite review ? :)

Ce texte, bien que pas voulu au départ, c'est transformé en petit hommage pour le personnage que j'apprécie le plus, je pense, dans l'univers Marvel.

Je n'ai découvert que très récemment le MCU, n'ayant vu que les X-mens et les Gardiens de la galaxie jusqu'il y a un mois. Je n'ai donc pas vécu des années avec Loki, mais son absence future va me faire faire un choc.

.

Le texte de fin est dit par Frigga, mais je lui aurais bien murmuré cela si j'avais pu me téléporter dans le film !

.

Bref, bref ! Finissons sur une note plus légère avant que je ne déprime

Heu… je… j'ai pas d'idée !

Si ! J'aimerai écrire que Tony et/ou Loki (je ne parle pas forcément d'IronFrost hein !) mais comme je n'ai pas d'inspiration, vous pouvez toujours proposer ^^

La bise à tous !

A bientôt j'espère~

.

PS :

Je met en ligne la BD "GEKKEI" sur les sites Amilova, Mangadraft et Tapas, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)

.

re-PS : Hypothèses :

Loki, c'est bien le seul personnage important mort directement de la main de Thanos ? A part Gamora, bien sûr. Les autres se sont volatilisés, ne laissant aucune trace.

Je suis triste de sa disparition, je pense qu'il aurait pu jouer un rôle important dans la suite, mais bon… ce qui est fait et fait ! J'espère simplement que si ils font revivre les personnages volatilisés (ce que je pense possible, mais je ne sais comment !), les scénaristes auront une pensée pour Gamora et Loki

Coeur sur eux !


End file.
